Not Mistaken
by stellarcatalyst
Summary: Tezuka confesses, Fuji rejects but Tezuka does not regret. for vierblith
1. Chapter 1

**Not Mistaken**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN IT.

Author's Notes: This is the edited version. This fic is for ate vierblith. I hope this is better. Yeah, I didn't change the script. Just added a little bit of this and a little bit of that.

"_I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you_

_I wouldn't know what to say if you'd go away _

_Tears would fall and my heart would break _

_But loving you would never be my mistake_."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka dialed Fuji's numbers Something that he knew with all his heart

He decided that Fuji is the one who should know of what was going to happen first. After all the tensai has always supported and encouraged him ever since they were young. _'No, I guess it's because of what I feel for him.'_

"Moshi moshi. This is Fuji Syusuke speaking. How can I help you?" the other line answered.

Fuji's sweet melodious voice filled his ears. He knew right then and there that he'll be missing his beloved tensai.

" . . . . . . ."

"Hello?" Fuji asked a bit perplexed by the call.

"Fuji" Tezuka spoke.

"Ah. . . Tezuka what's up?" Fuji said, his voice becoming a bit more cheerful.

"Meet me tomorrow at the rooftop before class." Tezuka requested. It can't be heard in his voice but he was a bit nervous.

"Okay."

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fuji was hurrying. He was a bit late. When he entered the rooftop, a ball came flying towards him. On instinct, Fuji caught the ball and looked from where it came from- it was from Tezuka. He smiled as he approached him. Tezuka gave him a nod.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" he asked, a bit worried.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka answered as if not knowing what the genius's remark means.

"Tezuka . . . . tell me." Fuji requested. He was anxious as to what was bothering their buchou. It was strange since Tezuka is usually straightforward.

"I'm going to Germany. Soon." Tezuka said. It couldn't be heard by those who didn't know Tezuka really well but he could hear it. The anguish in Tezuka's voice, it was deafening.

"Germany . . . . Far isn't it?" he replied, toying with the ball to hide his obvious grief.

"Aa." He answered. Still unemotional and stoic although something in his voice seems to feel that leaving is wrong.

"When you return, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji said.

"When I return, I'll be able to play with whomever." Tezuka stated.

"With whomever?" Fuji asked, a little confused.

"Yes, with whomever." Tezuka confirmed.

"Ahh. Souka." He said, finally understanding the buchou's remark.

Fuji looked up. Giving the ball to Tezuka, he smiled and said:

"Take this. Promise me when you come back, we'll play."

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji made way for the door. When he reached it, he turned back and said:

"I'll miss you, Tezuka."

"I'll miss you too."

Fuji smiled and went out of the door.

Tezuka sighed and thought:

'_Fuji, if only you knew, that when I say I miss you, I meant to say that my heart, mind, body and soul is craving for you.'_

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka announced his trip to the whole team. All of them were shocked. Later that day, he found himself walking home with the tensai. They decided to go to the park, enjoying each other's silent company.

Finally, Fuji asked. Sadness was audible in his voice.:

"How long will you be there?"

"Until my arm heals." Tezuka stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Sitting on a swing, Fuji chuckled and Tezuka thought how long it will be before he'll be able to hear his beautiful voice again when he leaves.

"Fuji." Tezuka said a bit tensed.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, smiling but frowned when he saw the buchou's face. It wasn't the stoic mask that he saw but instead Tezuka's face showed something that wasn't or was never there before It showed doubt as if Tezuka's having second thoughts about something.

"Tezuka…….." Fuji said, shocked at what he saw.

Tezuka sighed and asked:

"Do you want me to leave?"

Fuji didn't understand the question so he merely tilted his head and asked:

"What do you . . ." he got cut off by Tezuka enveloping his lips with his own.

Fuji pushed Tezuka away and gave him a look that said: 'What the hell are you doing?'

Tezuka sighed. He cupped the shorter boy's cheek and confessed:

"Syusuke, I love you. Do you love me too?."

Surprise was written all over Fuji's face. He was too busy assessing what Tezuka had said that he didn't realize that Tezuka wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"What . . .what do you mean?" he asked finally finding his voice.

"I meant what I said, Syuu. I love you, I have, I now and I will." Tezuka replied, deepening the embrace.

"Te . . .Tezuka . . ." Fuji paused as he tried to wriggle free of Tezuka's bone-crushing embrace that seems to be filled with passion and undeniably, affection. Finally regaining his composure after being seemingly lost in all the wonderful things that Tezuka said he finished saying: "I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else."

Unable to look at Tezuka straight in the eyes because of all the anguish and pain building in his heart, he ran without a word. Reaching his house, he cried continuously in his room, locking himself and not opening upon Yumiko's or his mother's request- not even Yuuta's. He loved Tezuka more than anyone in the whole world can imagine and is happy about Tezuka's confession but he didn't want to keep Tezuka away from what's best for him. He didn't want to stop Tezuka from what he really wants to do. That night, he found himself crying in his slumber.

'_Fu . . .Fuji he loves someone else. . . .' _Tezuka thought as he let his endless tears of disappointment and sadness cascade down his face. _'Of course . . . How stupid am I to think that he'll love me back?_ Tezuka laughed sadly at his stupidity. _'At least I'll go to Germany. We'll be separated. We'll have some peace of mind. But even so I . . . I don't want . . . to leave him.'_ Tezuka pondered mournfully as he finished packing his bags.

Putting his stoic mask on, he got ready for his departure. He took one last look in his room and saw . . . . a ball. . . . their promise. Hesitantly, he picked it up and put it his bag.

He went to the airport and found Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi there, bidding him farewell. He entrusted the team to Oishi and in his mind, entrusted Fuji to the lucky person he loved.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka landed on Germany after a few hours. He decided to call Fuji.

_One ring_

_Two rings_

_Three rings _

Finally the other line answered:

"Hello. This is Fuji Syusuke."

"Fuji? Listen I'm sorry." Tezuka apologized. Sincerity and truthfulness can be heard in his voice.

"Tezuka . . ." he sighed somewhat depressed by the call. _'I'm the one who should be sorry.'_ "It's alright." He finished, not a trace of what he truly feels was in his voice.

"Can we still be friends?" Tezuka asked, a bit embarrassed.

"We can pretend that it didn't happen." Fuji suggested acting as if what happened was nothing to him. '_I don't want to remember how I broke both of our hearts.'_

"Alright." Tezuka replied a bit happy and a bit sad with the tensai's answer.

"So then, Tezuka do your best." Fuji encouraged.

"Aa."

Fuji chuckled.

"I shouldn't be keeping you now should I? You must be busy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye then." Tezuka replied before hanging up.

'_Pretend it didn't happen huh? If I did that then I'll be pretending that I didn't hear you reject me? I really have no idea what to do now… I don't know what to say ….But one thing's for sure…. I will never regret falling for you….'_

He looked at the blue sky which reminded him a lot of the tensai. Tearing his gaze at the sky, he began unpacking his things. He saw the ball. He saw his reminder. The reminder that he and Fuji are nothing but friends…

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, the edited version. Is it better or worse? By the way, thanks a lot to Ketchup for Blood for telling this stupid girl her stupid mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think of this version.


	2. Another Rival ?

**Not Mistaken**

**Author's Notes: **This is originally supposed to be a one shot but since many people want a sequel……. I just made Not Mistaken a multi-chapter. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed!!!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Another Rival (?)**

Fuji felt as if he was engulfed in the fires of hell, burning all of him, tearing him apart to pieces because of all the pain he feels. He had the chance to get the only thing he ever wanted-_ Tezuka. _But he let go. Why? He kept on asking himself even though he already knows the answer.

_He's gone. I lied to him. Can he forgive me? If I say that I love him back when he returns, will he accept me? I was given the chance. Why didn't I accept it? Will he move on without me? Will we have the same relationship that we had before? Can I move on? Can I continue living knowing that I broke the heart of the one who gave meaning to my life? Can I keep this charade? Can I continue acting as if I don't care about him even though he means the world to me?_ This is all what Fuji thinks about before crying himself to sleep every night since Tezuka's departure.

He was broken……… No words can possibly explain the hurt he feels……… To lie to the one you love…………….. To tell that person you don't love him even though you love him more than anything……………… can you tell how much hurt he feels…….?

Halfway across the world, a man was experiencing the same amount of hurt as Fuji does, if possible, more.

_Love…….what is it? How do you know you love somebody? Why do people fall in love? Does loving someone means you have to get hurt? Isn't love suppose to be wonderful thing? How can something that causes so much happiness turn your life into a living hell in just a blink of an eye? _

Tezuka's thoughts always consists of these things as he lies restless in his bed while thinking of someone he'd been loving for eternity.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Placing his smiling mask on, Fuji hastily went to school.

Despite the beautiful and alluring smile on Fuji's face, a certain someone can tell that it is not true. A façade hiding his true emotions, keeping himself away from the world, shielding him from all the contact the world can give.

'_I wonder what's wrong with my tensai- wait, my? It isn't but it will be. SOON.'_

The person thought as he smirked and made way for Fuji.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes:** Mwahahaha!!! Real short I know but I was busy…… sorry about that…. Yeah….. by the way……to make up for this insanely short chapter, I'll make the next twice or thrice as long ne? If there are any grammar mistakes, kindly excuse that. I'm too lazy to proofread. Yeah, I thought it would be good if I let you decide who Tezuka's rival is…. Tell me 'kay? You have until 07.29.07 to tell me…..

**-Interaction with characters-**

**Fuji:** "Ne, why did you add a question mark in the title?"

**Me: **You'll find out.

**Fuji:** -glares daggers at me- "Tell me."

**Me: **-shivers- You can wait until the next chapter, right?

**Fuji: **-sighs- "Fine. Also, to all readers, kindly review or else I'll dump Tezuka even though I don't want to."

**Me: **Hey, you can't decide that whether this story will have a happy ending or not.

**Fuji: **-glares at me again- "You do want them to review right?"

**Me**: -nods-

**Fuji:** "Just play along." –evil smile-

**Me:** -shivers- "O…okay.., anyway, please review."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**


	3. Rivals I

**Not Mistaken**

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm so dead. It's our exam and I haven't opened a book yet. Anyway, this is the real chapter. Btw, I still have writer's block so this isn't really that angsty. Sorry for that. Help, anyone?

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm just another hopeless idiot who is trying to write. Therefore, it's not mine.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

**The Rival (s)**

Atobe was walking to the courts of Seigaku. He has a goal. That's why he's here. And to be exact, that goal came in the form of sandy brown hair, captivating sapphire eyes, slender body, gentle smile and elegant movements. All in all, a person named Fuji Syusuke, a figure that describes perfection in every single way.

'_Something doesn't feel right. He's smiling as always but something's out of place. It feels as though he's hiding something. What could that be? I wonder what's wrong with my tensai- wait my tensai? It isn't but it will be. SOON.'_

He walked towards Fuji who had already bid his friends goodbye and is ready to go home.

Fuji stopped a bit perplexed by what he just saw. Yes, Hyotei's buchou, Atobe Keigo was here. What's he doing here? Well, our dear tensai doesn't have a clue.

"Atobe." Fuji said to acknowledge his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked. His voice was cold as if it was blaming Atobe for something.

"Fuji Syusuke, is it wrong to be here?" Atobe asked.

Thus, a word war began.

"I didn't say that." Fuji snapped.

"So why are you accusing ore-sama for being here?" Atobe asked snobbishly.

"You're the one accusing yourself, Atobe. I never said anything against you being here. Unless, of course, you count the fact that you don't have a right to be here." Fuji replied, his voice retaining its coldness.

Fuji won. No doubt about that.

Atobe stared and stared at Fuji. Nothing was spoken. Fuji glared at him but Atobe just stared. He was lost in Fuji's stunning eyes that screamed resentment. He could tell that the tensai is ready to murder him right here and right now but instead of fear, something akin to admiration rushed into him. He couldn't help but be in awe as Fuji glared at him. No words were spoken but a million things were said with the look that Fuji gave him.

Fuji realized all the mean things he said at Atobe. It wasn't right (a/n: But not exactly wrong, mind you). This wasn't like him. For the first time, he let his impulse take over him. He let his emotions out without thinking.

Fuji's glare at Atobe softened at his realization.

He quickly averted his eyes and said:

"I'm sorry. It's just……Tezuka…."

"It's quite alright. You must despise me for doing that to your captain." Atobe replied.

Fuji looked at Atobe.

'_I'm not sure but I'm positive that he didn't use ore-sama on his last sentence.' _Fuji thought.

"No. I don't have the right to. It's a tennis match. Anything can happen." With that, he gave Atobe a smile.

Fuji turned to walk away.

Atobe grabbed his wrist.

Puzzled by Atobe's action, he asked:

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm….Ore-sama shall take you home." Atobe replied.

"It's alright. You don't have to." Fuji said with a smile.

"No. Ore-sama insists." Atobe stubbornly replied.

Seeing that there's no way he could possibly get out of this, he complied.

Atobe led Fuji to the limo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Unbeknownst to the two people who walked out, someone saw and recorded their conversation. That man is none other than Inui Sadaharu, Seigaku's data man.

Inui reached for his cellphone and dialed Tezuka's number.

"Hello. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yo Tezuka. This is Inui. To say the least, I have some very interesting news for you?"

On the other end of the line, Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

"Meaning?"

Inui's eyes glinted evilly.

"Fuji."

Tezuka was a bit taken aback. What was with Fuji that made Inui call him? True, he did ask Inui to watch over Fuji while he was gone but he did not expect a call only two days after his departure.

"What is it?" he asked, a slight tinge of worry can be heard from his voice.

"Tezuka, there's a 95 percent chance that you have _another _rival."

"What do you mean?" his voice becoming sterner than before.

"Atobe Keigo."

'_That bastard who destroyed my arm? The reason I'm here in Germany when I should be in Japan enjoying my tensai's presence? The reason I confessed to him and consequently got rejected?'_

After taking moments to compose himself, he asked:

"What did he do?"

Inui smirked evilly. It was a good thing this call is recorded. He knew Tezuka liked Fuji a lot but not this much. In fact, he was surprised when Tezuka asked him to watch over Fuji before he went to Germany.

**-o0o-FLASHBACK-o0o-**

Inui was running his laps. Tezuka ordered him to run 30 laps for _kindly offering_ his juice to the club members.

"Inui." A voice called. It was Tezuka.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" He asked as he approached Tezuka.

"I need to ask a favor from you." Tezuka replied. His voice really was emotionless but his cheeks showed a slight tinge of pink.

"What is it?" Inui asked.

Tezuka blushed.

_Oh! This is getting good. _Inui thought.

Tezuka sighed and managed to bring back his composure.

"I need you to watch over someone for me." Tezuka replied.

"Who?" Inui asked. He was scribbling madly and no one would be surprised if his notebook caught fire because of the friction.

"Fuji." Tezuka replied shyly.

Inui stopped. His glasses gave an evil glint.

"So then, Tezuka, you want me to stalk Fuji for you?"

"Watch over him not stalk." Tezuka snapped.

Inui shrugged and nodded.

"Alright." He replied. His eyes (glasses?) still has its malicious glint.

**-o0o-END OF FLASHBACK-o0o-**

"He was here at Seigaku approximately 3 minutes ago. He was wandering. There's a 41 percent chance that he was lost. When he spotted Fuji, he went over to him and they had a short word war. After that, out of the blues, Atobe offered Fuji a ride home. They're gone now." Inui said as he read from his notebook.

Tezuka felt his blood boiling. He injured Tezuka's arm and now he was going to take his tensai? What the? Hasn't he had enough of destroying Tezuka's life? Is he planning on taking everything that keeps Tezuka's world in place?

"Fuji accepted?" Tezuka replied. He was doing his best to conceal what he truly feels.

"He was reluctant at first but Atobe insisted and well, Fuji accepted." Inui said.

Tezuka was on thinking whether or not it will be good to come back to Japan to strangle somebody.

"I see." Tezuka replied.

"Buchou, I'll go now. I can't waste valuable time. I have to collect data." Inui said.

Tezuka muttered a "Hn." before hanging up.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fuji stared at the window, his eyes slightly opened as if seeing something that isn't there.

Atobe gawked at Fuji. He was busy staring at the figure of beauty in his front gracing his eyes. He had to admit, everything about this cerulean-eyed boy is just so beautiful. Perfect is a much better word though.

'_Perfection, what is it? Can something-no someone be perfect? I take it that ore-sama is perfect but this boy, is he more perfect than ore-sama? Doesn't perfection mean that everything is as it should be? Could there be more than one level of perfection? _Atobe thought as he inhaled Fuji's magnificence.

Feeling the weight of the stare of the other boy on him, Fuji asked:

"Is something wrong, Atobe?"

Atobe was startled.

"Nothing is wrong with ore-sama." He replied.

Fuji nodded and stared at the window again.

He didn't really want to be here. He's just fine with walking. For some reason, he just didn't feel comfortable or awkward at Atobe's presence. He sighed.

Finally, the car halted.

"Atobe, thanks for the lift." Fuji thanked as he went out of the door.

Atobe's gaze didn't falter from Fuji.

"Atobe?" He asked.

"You're welcome." He replied and ordered the driver to hit it.

Fuji entered his house wondering about Atobe's unlikely behavior.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

'_Fuji Syusuke, who are you? How can you cause so much turbulence and uncertainty within the heart of ore-sama? Ore-sama has everything he needs and wants but you made ore-sama yearn for more. Fuji Syusuke, I swear to Kami-sama that you would belong to ore-sama and only ore-sama. _He thought as he sat thinking about the things he could do to Fuji.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atobe was woken from his daze when his cell phone rang.

"Oshitari! What do you want from ore-sama?!" He asked angrily.

"What's with your temper, Atobe?" Oshitari asked. He was smirking.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. FROM. ME?" Atobe asked.

"I was just wondering why ore-sama left practice early today." Oshitari said.

Atobe blushed slightly.

"Ore-sama was busy and that's that." Atobe replied.

"Oh! So what is ore-sama busy about?"

"…………….."

"I thought so! You were busy gawking at Fuji, weren't you?" Oshitari said.

"Maybe." Atobe replied.

"Atobe, did you tell him how you feel?" Oshitari asked.

"You expect me to tell how I feel after I sent his captain halfway across the world? I'll be lucky if I get out with only rejection and a slap." He replied.

"But Atobe, someone might get him before you especially now that Tezuka's gone." Oshitari said.

"So what if Tezuka's gone?"

'_You really are stupid aren't you?' _Oshitari thought.

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen him always staring at Fuji or how he usually lets his guard down a bit when Fuji's around." Oshitari said.

"No. I didn't and besides who will get him besides ore-sama?"

'_Maybe someone like me?' _Oshitari thought sarcastically.

Oshitari sighed.

"Atobe, Fuji's got a lot of admirers you know." Oshitari replied.

"I don't care. Fuji will belong to ore-sama and that's that." Atobe replied.

'_How can you be so sure of that?' _Oshitari thought.

"Atobe, I just hope you're sure of what you're doing. You'll have many rivals." He paused. _'Including me.' _"Now that Tezuka's not here, many people will take the chance." He continued.

"Ore-sama will surely beat them." Atobe replied.

"Sometimes I think that you purposely injured Tezuka just to have Fuji to yourself." Oshitari said after sighing.

After saying that, Oshitari hanged up.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **Ne, I really am sorry if this version of chapter three is so ugly that it made your eyes bleed. School was suspended that's why I found the time to write. My exams were moved. Anyway, I didn't proofread this and I just tweaked the other version. My friend deleted the supposed to be angsty chapter. She said that it was just too sad. I'm too lazy to write that one again. I BADLY NEED HELP. I can't seem to get motivated enough to write better.

**-o0o-Interaction with Characters-o0o-**

**Fuji: **So you decided that Tezuka's rivals would be Atobe and Oshitari.

**Me**: Maybe. I'm quite generous to reviewers.

**Fuji**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Me**: It means that everyone they suggested will become Tezuka's rival.

**Fuji**: That's just stupid.

**Me**: It's my way of expressing gratitude.

**Fuji**: You were planning to write another story, right?

**Me**: Yes!

**Fuji**: What's the title?

**Me**: Breaking the Masks. It's a tefu fic which granted that I have the time, will hopefully be posted tomorrow.

**Fuji:** Ne, will you have an oc?

**Me:** Yes. And to the one who has a clue on what's going to happen. I know you're reading this. –sweatdrop- Well, I hope you are. Anyway, as I was saying, I forbid you to tell anybody about the fic.

**Fuji**: -scowl- I hate Mary Sues.

**Me**: It's not a Mary Sue fic since I also hate Mary Sues. And besides, it is a TEFU fic.

**Fuji**: That's good. Anyway, please review.

**Me:** Yes, please review.


	4. Rivals II

**Not Mistaken**

**Author's Notes: **I am sooooooooo sorry for the super late chapter. A billion thanks to those who reviewed

**DISCLAIMER: **I am poor. I don't own anything.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**The Rivals part II**

Fuji was having a match with Eiji. The tensai was not serious. His mind was drifting to yesterday's happenings. The buchou of Hyotei was acting very weird. He was not accustomed to that kind of interaction with Atobe. Although they are not close, it was still weird.

"6 games to 2, Fuji." Inui called.

"Mou, Fujiko, you were out of it today but you still managed to beat me." the acrobatic player said.

"Maa..." Fuji replied not knowing how to reply to his friend particularly because he wasn't listening at all.

"Fuji." Inui called.

"Inui, is something wrong?" Fuji asked the approaching data player.

"You're play has decreased by 17 percent. Fuji, what's bothering you?" Inui said.

"My mind is just not focused today." Fuji replied giving Inui a somewhat reassuring smile.

"What is it that distracts you?" Inui asked.

"It's none of your business, Inui." Fuji said. He was getting annoyed.

_'That's what you think. Tezuka will kill me if this continues.' _Inui thought.

"But, Fuji, the match against Rokkaku is quite near. It's best for us to be in our top condition. For the team's sake." Inui replied.

"Yes. I know but I refuse to disclose anything regarding this matter. Yumiko nee-san will pick me up today so if you'll excuse me." Fuji replied as he walked away from Inui.

Inui was frustrated. He was 86 percent sure that this has got something to do with Atobe but the tensai just shuns him out every time he tries to approach him.

He even called Fuji's house but after hearing his voice, the tensai hanged the phone up. For Inui, it's not a matter of just fulfilling his promise to Tezuka. It was a matter of satisfaction for himself.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

"Fuji-senpai." Echizen called.

Fuji turned to look.

"Echizen." he greeted.

"Do you have any plans today?" Echizen asked.

"Not really. Why ask?" Fuji replied.

"Care to have a match, senpai?" Echizen asked, smirking.

Hearing the challenge in the younger boy's voice, he replied:

"Why not?"

Fuji Syusuke was not one to back down from a challenge.

Silently telling Fuji to follow him, Echizen walked away.

Fuji stopped dead in his tracks.

These courts...they were the ones where he and Tezuka played their first match.

Fuji felt as though a wave of nausea hit him. He remembered the past, his lie, his love. Tears started to form on his eyes.

Echizen noticed that Fuji was no longer following him.

He then saw his senpai on his knees on the ground; looking so vulnerable.

Fuji was crying. Tears of sadness, despair and regret streamed down his face. He was aching all over. He can no longer stand the pain in his heart.

Recovering from shock, Echizen shouted:

"Fuji-senpai."

He then rushed over to Fuji and traced circles on the older boy's back for comfort.

Fuji felt Echizen's desire for him to stop crying but he just couldn't.

A hollow laugh escaped his lips.

'_He wasn't suppose to be comforted. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve a single damn thing!'_ He thought.

Slowly yet surely, Echizen's persistence paid. The previous cries of the prodigy turned to sniffles. Echizen then helped Fuji to stand up. They sat on one of the benches.

"Fuji-senpai, what happened?" he asked. His voice filled with worry and his eyes glinted utmost concern.

Fuji smiled at him and replied:

"It was nothing; just a memory taking over me."

_It wasn't a lie._

"Senpai, I demand the truth." Echizen said, both his voice and eyes screamed determination.

"And that's what you got." Fuji replied coldly. He opened his eyes to say that the matter is to be dropped.

Echizen sighed.

Fuji still has that glare on the younger boy while Echizen stood up.

Echizen smirked and said:

"Fine. Be like that. But senpai, I'll find out for sure. I'm not giving up on you."

Echizen walked away, still smirking.

Fuji sat dumbfounded. His eyes opened for another reason -shock.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, that was stupid and short. Rivals part three will be up by next week. Most probably by Wednesday or Thursday. After that, I swear that this would get better since I originally planned for Tezuka to only have one rival but I love reviewers. All the people suggested in the reviews will be Tezuka's rival. -winks- I've still got Kajimoto and Saeki to do. I'll do them both in part three.That's why reviews are real important in this story. You see, this story is made for someone (vierblith). What I mean to say is that I'm not writing this only for my sake but for the sake of the readers as well. I'm trying to tell you that any of your suggestions, as long as it's not impossible to do, will be used in the story. So, review, suggest, criticize, comment or whatever! Tell me anything!


	5. Rivals III B

**Not Mistaken**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **OMG!!! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING TO YOUR REVIEWS! I am currently buried under a humongous pile of schoolwork. I wasn't able to finish Saeki's part so I'll do Kajimoto's first. So I am sorry. Btw, the author will be appreciating any criticisms and corrections because she just sort of sat down, typed and posted without proofreading or even scanning. -coughs-

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Rivals III part B**

Fuji was sitting on a swing in the park.

He sighed.

The sun was setting. It was turning the clouds to a pink and orange hue.

Any passerby would think that Fuji was now a fallen angel sent from the heavens above. And that's exactly what this passerby thought. A passerby named Kajimoto Takahisa.

He stood there breathless and awed by the image of beauty before him.

Just then, Fuji felt the gaze of someone, he raised his head and saw Kajimoto. He then gave the other boy a polite smile.

And that was all Kajimoto could take. His self-control has gone down. He returned the smile and walked towards Fuji.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

"Hi Fuji-kun." He greeted.

Fuji nodded in acknowledgment and stood up.

"Kajimoto-kun, you could drop the honorifics. I'm not used to them." Fuji said.

"Sure and you could drop the honorifics on my name as well." he replied.

In which, Fuji only smiled as a reply although for Kajimoto, it was the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Fuji, I hope you don't mind me asking but you seemed troubled just then." He said.

Fuji chuckled lightly and said:

"Maa... I didn't know that I was too transparent."

The truth is, Fuji wasn't. Only Kajimoto has been staring far too long to see a glimpse of what's behind Fuji's smiling mask.

"Care to join me for a drink and tell me what's bothering you?" he invited.

Fuji was not usually one who will accept impromptu invitation from just someone he just knew but it seems that it was only Kajimoto he could talk to right now. Normally, he'll talk to Eiji but he doesn't want a bubbly, bouncing ball of energy to glomp him while talking and take over the conversation completely. Saeki would be a second choice but he couldn't talk to him especially since he was partly the reason for his troubles.

With that, he replied:

"Sure."

Happy since the tensai agreed to his invitation, he said;

"I know of a nice place."

Fuji nodded.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"So Fuji, what is bothering you?" Kajimoto asked.

"Well..."

"Is it your captain?"

Fuji's eyes shot opened.

Taking that as a yes, Kajimoto said:

"You're worried for him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Fuji could only nod. It was partly the reason. He was completely shocked at how the other boy could read him so easily.

"Fuji, I don't know what to say except that he's really lucky to have someone like you worry for him." Kajimoto said.

Fuji raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Sorry just rambling." he excused.

Still suspicious, Fuji nodded hesitantly.

"Anyway, thanks for your time. I'd better go now." Fuji said.

Kajimoto nodded.

Fuji stood up.

As he walked past Kajimoto, Fuji heard him say:

"I know you're a genius. I know you know what I'm trying to say a while ago. I meant it."

Fuji's eyes opened. He turned to look at Kajimoto. Unexpectedly, Jyosei's captain was already out of sight.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **It really is part b. I didn't manage to finish Saeki's part since Tezuka in is it. You all are wondering why? Hmm... just wait for it. Btw, to those who haven't read **To the Friend I've Come to Love**, I gave a hint for a spoiler there. Anyways, here's the hint: "_Why did nhowy-chan made Rivals II only for Ryoma while she made Rivals I and III for two people?"_ I'll make a story for anyone who can guess correctly. Feel free to guess as many times as you want. If you're wondering why I posted Rivals III part b first, it's because part a will have loads of tefu moments. Btw, Inui really will spy on Kajimoto and Fuji on their second "date" because there will be a next time.(this is due to the author's love for her reviewers)


End file.
